Genie (Middens)
Middens= |-|Gingiva= |-|Where They Cremate the Roadkill= |-|Final Form (Middens)= |-|Final Form (Gingiva)= |-|Innards (Middens)= Summary Genie is the main antagonist of the indie RPG Maker game series made by John Clowder, making major appearances within Middens and Gingiva. It is a talkative revolver with supernatural abilities. It is later revealed that Genie is actually a parasitic revolver, as its bullets are actually eggs that birth more Genies from the bodies of its victims. Every Genie requires a wielder, so each Genie that is born requires a "host" to carry it around, which they will manipulate and persuade to carry out their goals. Believing itself to be karma's disciple, it believes everybody is guilty and must pay for their sins. Under this mindset, it convinces the Time Nomad to give The Rift a bloodbath, and guides him around the setting. Another Genie appears during Gingiva to make a deal with Gingiva and help break her out of her jail cell and assist in killing The Magistrate. From then on, Genie guides her through to the Head Yard, where they defeat the Head Yard Hydra. Shortly afterward, Chatterteeth makes his way back to Gingiva, but since Gingiva has her original head and all of her memories of the mouth were attached to her previous synthetic head, she no longer had any memory of Chatterteeth. Because of this, a fight between Genie and Chatterteeth commences, where the player chooses who to side with. If the player chooses Genie and wins, the closing credits scene shows Gingiva taking a bus, as Genie kills a passenger to make room for her on the bus. In Where They Cremate the Roadkill, Emnn pulls a Genie out of his pocket and bestows it upon Coolie after transforming it into a cat phone. This cat phone form of Genie is referred to at Chat Kat, and comes pre-installed with a list of 24 individuals from Coolie's past lives, which he is given the task of killing. Throughout the game, Chat Kat can be used to scan the environment and sense dimensional rifts. Towards the end of the game, Chat Kat reveals its true demon form and fights Coolie, who defeats it. After this, Genie is returned to its original revolver form, and asks Coolie to pick it up and wield it in the final fight against Emnn. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Genie Origin: Middens Gender: N/A Age: Unknown Classification: Talkative Revolver Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Body Control (Can grow arms and legs, its tongue can act as a straw to suck up blood), Size Manipulation (Grew to a much larger size to fight The Nomad), Explosion Manipulation (Via Powder Keg), Durability Augmentation, Its bullets are eggs that birth more Genies from the corpses of its victims which are fertilized with blood, Illusion Creation (Via Gun Metal Gleam), Summoning/Chi Negation (Can expell The Nomad's Chakra-based proxies from battle), Healing, Death Manipulation (Via License to Kill), Transformation, Poison Manipulation (Via Lichen), Fire Manipulation (Via Heavy Incendia), Strength Augmentation (Via Agro), Can inflict damage with just a glare, Spacetime Manipulation + Portal Creation (Can shoot holes to other dimensions), Darkness Manipulation (Can charge up powerful bursts of dark energy, which don't use up any bullets), Hammerspace (Can contain and keep well over a couple dozen bullets in reserve despite being the size of a normal revolver with no visible storage compartments for bullets), can harm Conceptual/Non-Corporeal beings (Its bullets can damage and kill the Cherubs and the Angels, which are stated in A Time Nomad's Animalia to be sentient concepts and ideas) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Can blast holes through time and space, which took the Coolie to what is either the past or another reality, Capable of killing Coolie as well as numerous clones of him. Also defeated Quiddity, who stated that he could potentially transcend space and time) Speed: FTL (Can keep up with the Time Nomad and dodge light-based attacks from his proxies, its bullets can tag the Gene Player, who could casually resist a black-hole's gravitational pull) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ (Can physically trade blows with those who can harm it and take hits from its bullets) Durability: Universe level+ (Can survive the recoil of its own bullets and high-concentrated gunpowder explosions) Stamina: Unknown, likely very high, seemingly never rests until its work is done, which it states is never Range: Melee via growing arms and legs, several meters with bullets Standard Equipment: *'Bullet Seeds:' Genie can produce a great quantity of these eggs that are shaped like (and presumably have the same density of) bullets, and keep countless of them in reserve, despite being just a small revolver. Intelligence: Should be very high, well versed in vocabulary and analogies, skilled in manipulating and guiding its hosts Weaknesses: *Outside of its final forms in both Middens and Gingiva, where it grows arms and legs, it needs a wielder or "host" to pull its trigger in order to fire. *While it can produce many more bullets than a standard revolver can and keep dozens upon dozens of them in reserve, Genie's bullet-producing glands can eventually "dry out". Whether this is from excessive overuse or lack thereof is unknown. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Savvies (Middens): *'Trigger: '''Genie fires a bullet. *'Heavy Incendia: A powerful burst of fire. Issues Sanguine damage on a single enemy. *'Greater Rift: '''A magical attack that does neutral damage. Judging by its animation, it seems to be darkness-based, but it could also be a form of spacetime manipulation, assuming the name is referring to rifts in space and time. *'Bite: Genie bites a target. *'Agro:' Increases Genie's attack power. *'Lichen:' Inflicts the Lichen state on an opponent, which gradually saps their HP over time. Final Genie's Savvies (Middens): *'Mass Rift: '''A variant of Greater Rift that attacks all targets. *'Reap: An attack that does major damage to the entire enemy party. This ability is almost capable of wiping out The Nomad and all of his proxies with one use. The attack manifests as spinning skulls with dark purple aura being placed over all of the enemies, but what the attack actually does to inflict damage is unknown. *'Exuent: '''Final Genie is capable of expelling The Nomad's summoned proxies from duel, one by one, forcing them to retreat back into him until he calls them back out again. *'Oogle: A glare that unnerves the target, damaging them. *'Sonar: '''A sound-based attack. *'Heavy Incendia: Same as original Genie's Heavy Incendia, but far stronger. '''Savvies (Gingiva): *'Powder Keg:' A high-powered, concentrated gunpowder blast. In Gingiva, it comes with a much more powerful variant that damages all targets. *'Gun Metal Gleam: '''A flash of light that tricks the eye and creates illusions, making it more difficult for the opponent to hit Genie. *'Daemon Link: Genie links with some healing spirits to heal Genie or one of her allies. *'''License to Kill: Inflicts death on the target if the attack hits, but the attack itself is highly inaccurate. *'Bag of Tricks: '''Genie pulls from a bag, which allows it to use a random move pulled from a plethora of possible moves that are known in the game. *'Espy:' A glare that unnerves and damages the opponent. '''Note 1: This profile is somewhat of a composite profile, as Genie's abilities are portrayed differently throughout the games.' Note 2: Genie being able to damage and defeat and End of Game Emnn is considered an outlier, as Emnn is easily the strongest character in the verse. ''' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Guns Category:Gun Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Parasites Category:Blood Users Category:Death Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Healers Category:Illusionists Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Serial Killers Category:RPG Maker Category:Middens Category:Gingiva Category:John Clowder Category:Space Users Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Genderless Characters Category:Inanimate Objects Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses